Insomnia
by The High Warlock of Glitter
Summary: „Co to za Nocny Łowca, który cierpi na bezsenność?" Alec od ponad miesiąca nie może normalnie zasnąć, męczony przez koszmary. Zmartwiona jego stanem Maryse decyduje się na poproszenie o pomoc Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu. Malecowy two-shot z nieco alternatywną historią. (miał być one-shot, ale wyszło nieco za długie)
1. Część 1

**Gdyby na fanfiction . net były subkategorie, jedna z nich w przypadku Darów Anioła obowiązkowo powinna nazywać się "Biedny Alec". Naprawdę, ten chłopak już się tyle nacierpiał, że jest mi go szczerze żal. I wiem, że pisanie kolejnych opowiadań tego typu to jak kopanie leżącego... A jednak sama to zrobiłam D **

**Tak więc kategoria: Biedny Alec (chociaż nie jest jeszcze tak źle xD).**

**Magnus, Alec i reszta nie należą do mnie! Jedno zdanie zostało wypowiedziane przez Magnusa w „Kronikach Bane'a", więc ono też nie należy do mnie.**

**Ostatnio opublikowałam "Runnin" po angielsku, więc przyszedł czas na coś w naszym języku ojczystym. Kas, uznaj to opowiadanie za spóźniony prezent na Święta. Nawet jeśli to BA.**

**Początkowo miał to być one-shot, ale wyszło zadziwiająco długie, więc podzieliłam na pół :) Drugą część opublikuję, jeżeli czytelnicy wyrażą chęć jej przeczytania :D **

* * *

Po raz kolejny zmienił pozycję, kładąc się na plecach. Wlepił wzrok w brudnobiały sufit, zastanawiając się, ile nocy już spędził w ten sposób. Pięć-sześć tygodni?

Westchnął. Co to za Nocny Łowca, który cierpi na bezsenność? Jego ciało domagało się wypoczynku, ale sen, pomimo najusilniejszych starań, nie chciał przyjść.

Spojrzał na słoiczek z tabletkami, stojący na szafce nocnej. Ponoć był to najsilniejszy środek nasenny dostępny na rynku, ale jemu i tak nie pomagał. Po zaledwie kilku razach organizm przyzwyczaił się do niego i zupełnie przestał reagować. Zwiększał dawkę już wielokrotnie, ale Hodge zabronił mu brać więcej, w obawie przed wyniszczeniem organizmu.

Alec pamiętał, jak nie tak dawno temu, jeszcze przed wypadkiem, Max przychodził do niego w nocy, kiedy nie mógł spać. Choć stosunki między nimi nie były tak bliskie jak między najmłodszym z Lightwoodów a Jace'm czy Izzy, to właśnie do najstarszego brata chłopiec wolał przyjść, kiedy miał kłopoty z zaśnięciem. Alec owijał ich obu kołdrą i głaskał czarną czuprynę dziesięciolatka, aż ten zapadał w sen, przytulony do swojego pluszowego tygryska. Jak na swój wiek, wyglądał bardzo młodo, więc nie nałożono mu jeszcze pierwszych run.

Ten dzień miał już nigdy nie nadejść. I to wszystko dlatego, że starszy brat nie był w stanie go obronić przed atakiem demona.

To miała być zwykła, rutynowa misja, nic nadzwyczajnego, zaledwie kilka pomniejszych demonów grasujących na przedmieściach. Izzy, Jace i Alec szykowali się do wyjścia, kiedy przyszedł do nich Hodge wraz z Maxem, aby życzyć im powodzenia. Chłopiec jak zawsze z lekką zazdrością patrzył na starsze rodzeństwo, nie będąc dopuszczonym do polowań.

„Nie mogę chociaż raz iść z nimi?" – spytał wtedy, patrząc błagalnie na Hodge'a. – „Będę się trzymać z boku, obiecuję!". Normalnie nauczyciel nie zgodziłby się na udział niewytrenowanego Nocnego Łowcy w misji, ale postawa dziesięciolatka była tak zmotywowana, że zgodził się uczynić wyjątek.

„Alec, powierzam go twojej opiece" – powiedział, czochrając Maxowi włosy. Najstarszy z rodzeństwa Lightwood skinął wtedy głową, obiecując, że zapewni bratu bezpieczeństwo.

Ale nie zapewnił. Nie podołał temu zadaniu i przez niego prochy ich kochanego chłopca spoczywały teraz na cmentarzu w Idrisie, w rodzinnym grobie.

\- Przepraszam, Max… - szepnął Alec, przewracając się znów na bok i wtulając głowę w poduszkę. Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach, kiedy wreszcie zapadł w płytki sen, w którym przeżywał całą tragedię na nowo i na nowo. Tak jak w ciągu ostatnich sześciu tygodni.

* * *

Dotychczas Nocni Łowcy wzywali go do Instytutu w najróżniejszych sprawach, od tworzenia portalu do leczenia ran, na które nie chciały działać runy. Nigdy jednak nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by Lightwoodowie kazali mu przyjść, nie wyjaśniając uprzednio, co się stało. Zastanawiał się, czy może nie chcieli przyczepić się do jego ostatniego zlecenia, gdzie dostał ogromne pieniądze za przywołanie jednego cecaelijskiego demona, chociaż nie potrafił odgadnąć, kto mógłby na niego w tej sprawie donieść. Elyaas może i był demonem, ale przywołanie go można by podciągnąć pod „niewielką szkodliwość społeczną". Nie przydał się do niczego i jedynie pozostawił w salonie wielką plamę śluzu. Obrzydliwość.

Kiedy dotarł wreszcie do Instytutu, drzwi otworzyła mu młoda, kilkunastoletnia dziewczyna o długich, czarnych włosach i ciemnych oczach, przypuszczalnie córka Lightwoodów. Obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem, prawdopodobnie nie spodziewając się ujrzeć kogoś ubranego w cekinowe, złote spodnie, czarny top, długi trencz z wzorem w panterkę i z makijażem na twarzy.

\- Magnus Bane, Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu – przedstawił się, kłaniając lekko.

\- Isabelle Lightwood, rodzice Cię oczekują – odparła swobodnie, otrząsając się już z pierwszego zaskoczenia i otwierając szerzej drzwi. – Chodź za mną.

Poprowadziła go ciemnymi korytarzami Instytutu, nie dając nawet małej informacji na temat przyczyny jego wezwania. Magnus wzruszył ramionami, wiedząc, że co ma być, to będzie. Nefilim potrafili strzec niektórych sekretów jak ognia. Jednak postawa dziewczyny wyraźnie wskazywała, że coś ciąży jej na sercu. Po tylu latach życia wśród ludzi, czarownik nie miał problemu z rozpoznaniem, kto przeżywa wewnętrzną tragedię.

Maryse Lightwood oczekiwała go w bibliotece, siedząc za potężnym, mahoniowym biurkiem. Kiedy wszedł do wielkiego pomieszczenia wypełnionego tysiącami woluminów o demonologii i innych dziedzinach związanych ze szkoleniem Nocnych Łowców, wstała i przeniosła się na kanapę, wskazując mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Magnusie Bane, zaprosiłam cię tutaj w dość… delikatnej sprawie – zaczęła niezbyt pewnie. Tak jak jej córka, była z jakiegoś powodu smutna, choć starała się to ukryć pod maską wyższości, jak większość Nefilim. – Chodzi o mojego syna, Alexandra… Od ponad miesiąca cierpi na koszmarną bezsenność, żadne środki mu nie pomagają, a wszyscy widzimy, jak z dnia na dzień mizernieje. Nie potrafi już dobrze skupiać się na walce, mało je, po prostu niknie w oczach. Chcę, byś przygotował dla niego jakiś eliksir, który pomoże mu wreszcie normalnie się wysypiać. Przyziemne środki nie działają, a nie istnieją runy na bezsenność.

Ledwo skończyła mówić, a do biblioteki cicho wszedł wysoki chłopak o rozczochranych, czarnych włosach i niezdrowo bladej skórze. Widząc gościa, zmieszał się i szybko odwrócił, chcąc opuścić pomieszczenie.

\- Och, Alexandrze! – zawołała Maryse, zatrzymując go. – Dobrze, że jesteś. Siądź z nami.

Po chwili wahania, młody Nocny Łowca podszedł do nich i usiadł obok matki, spoglądając na Magnusa z pewnym zaciekawieniem.

Czarownik musiał przyznać, że pomimo przygarbionej sylwetki i podkrążonych od niewyspania oczu, ten Nefilim był naprawdę piękny. Do tego odziedziczył po rodzicach niebieskie oczy, bardzo upodabniające go do Willa Herondale'a, którego Magnus znał wiek wcześniej. Nawet jego mina, przygnębiona i bez życia, była łudząco podobna do wyrazu twarzy Willa, kiedy ten przybył do Magnusa błagając o pomoc.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, ciężko mi będzie przyrządzić odpowiedni specyfik bez wcześniejszych oględzin – powiedział Magnus po chwili ciszy, zdając sobie sprawę z wyczekującego spojrzenia Maryse. – I nie jestem pewien, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem czarownikiem, nie psychiatrą. Moje usługi nie są tanie.

\- Zapłacę – zaoferowała od razu Nocna Łowczyni.

Alexander spoglądał po nich, najwyraźniej nic nie rozumiejąc. Magnus zauważył minimalny rumieniec na jego twarzy, po tym jak przez chwilę uważnie się mu przyglądał. „Ciekawe…" – pomyślał.

\- Mamo, o co tu chodzi? – spytał chłopak.

\- Magnus jest czarownikiem i pomoże ci w twoich problemach z bezsennością – wyjaśniła Maryse, wstając. – Zostawię was teraz, żebyś mógł spokojnie go zbadać, czy co to tam potrzebujesz – dodała, zwracając się do czarownika, a następnie wyszła z biblioteki.

Alexander spoglądał na Magnusa z lekkim zażenowaniem.

\- Ja… wcale nie jestem chory, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Mama przesadza…

\- Twoje piękne, podkrążone oczy mówią co innego. A zapadnięte policzki się z nimi zgadzają – stwierdził Bane, przesiadając się, by usiąść obok Lightwooda. Ten szybko odwrócił wzrok, zmieszany. Na jego policzkach ponownie pojawił się uroczy rumieniec. Magnus zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby spróbował odgarnąć z twarzy chłopca czarne kosmyki, ale szybko zbeształ się w myślach za te rozważania. Był w pracy, nie powinien patrzeć na pacjenta pod tym kątem. Nawet, jeśli ten był szalenie przystojny i przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu zainteresowany mężczyznami.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał, a Magnus tylko spoglądał na młodego Nocnego Łowcę, zastanawiając się, jaki będzie najlepszy sposób, by odkryć przyczynę jego choroby. Oczywiste było, że powód nie był błahy, inaczej środki przyziemnych powinny zadziałać.

Nagle do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł, jak mógł połączyć terapię chłopaka, a jednocześnie poznać go trochę lepiej. Mogło się to wydawać szalone, ale Bane czuł, że warto spróbować. W końcu w każdym szaleństwie jest metoda.

\- Wiesz, Alexandrze, chyba wiem, co zrobić, żeby ci pomóc.

* * *

Tu będzie w najbliższym czasie twoja sypialnia – Magnus wskazał na pomieszczenie, którego nie używał już od bardzo dawna. Przed przybyciem Nefilim odnowił je trochę przy pomocy magii i wymienił wyposażenie z żółto-różowego na błękitne, białe i czarne. I oczywiście wcale nie miało to związku z wyglądem młodego Lightwooda.

\- D-dzięki – wyjąkał chłopak, wciąż tak samo nerwowy, jak w momencie, kiedy przekroczył drzwi mieszkania czarownika na Brooklynie. Położył torbę ze swoimi rzeczami na łóżku, po czym rozejrzał się, nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać wzrok.

\- Rozgość się, Alexandrze. Niedługo będzie kolacja. – Magnus uśmiechnął się, chcąc dodać swojemu pacjentowi otuchy. Zamiast tego, znów sprawił, że chłopak się zarumienił. „Cóż, przynajmniej tę reakcję organizmu mamy w normie." – stwierdził w myślach. – „Albo nawet powyżej przeciętnej."

* * *

Na kolację Magnus przygotował (łamane - nakradł) smakowite spaghetti bolognese. Wiedząc, że jego gość nie ma jeszcze odpowiedniego wieku, by pić alkohol, ograniczył się tylko do wody i wyciskanego soku z pomarańczy.

Lightwood był cichy przez cały posiłek, nie próbując zacząć rozmowy czy nawet nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego z czarownikiem. I choć normalnie Magnus uznałby to za wrodzoną wyższość, jaką Nocni Łowcy próbowali ukazać przed Podziemnymi, tym razem był praktycznie pewien, że ma do czynienia z wyjątkowo nieśmiałym chłopcem.

\- Może powiesz mi coś o sobie, Alexandrze? – zaproponował wreszcie, nie mogąc znieść ciszy, przez którą słychać było nawet mruczenie Prezesa Miau z sąsiedniego pokoju. – Spokojnie, dzisiaj jeszcze nie będę cię wypytywać o twoją przypadłość.

Ciemnowłosy Nefilim powiedział coś bardzo cicho, jednocześnie grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu.

\- Słucham? – Bane nachylił się nad stołem, zastanawiając, jak dodać chłopakowi odwagi.

\- Alec. Wolę, by tak mnie nazywano – powiedział już nieco głośniej. Magnus uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- No dobrze, jeżeli tak wolisz. W takim razie, Alec, czym się interesujesz? Poza zabijaniem demonów oczywiście.

\- Ymm… - Młodzieniec ewidentnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. – Cóż… Strzelam z łuku.

\- A coś, co nie jest związane z walką? Czym zajmujesz się w wolnym czasie? – dopytywał się Bane. Pod wpływem impulsu odważył się jeszcze dodać: - Masz dziewczynę? Chłopaka?

Przy ostatnim słowie Alec zakrztusił się swoim spaghetti i przez dobrą minutę walczył o oddech. Jego policzki przybrały kolor dorodnych truskawek.

\- N-nie! – odpowiedział między kaszlnięciami. Bane zlitował się nad nim i magicznie pomógł mu usunąć przeszkadzający kawałek makaronu z tchawicy. Powstrzymał się też od innych, niewygodnych pytań.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że ten młody Lightwood intrygował go coraz bardziej. I musiał użyć sporej siły woli, by nie scałować z jego ust resztek bolońskiego sosu.

* * *

Magnus zadbał o wszystko: wygodne łóżko, dobrze przewietrzony pokój i nawet szklankę ciepłego mleka. Ściany i okna były dźwiękoszczelne, więc nic nie miało prawa zakłócać snu Nocnego Łowcy.

A jednak Alec nie potrafił zasnąć. Chociaż łóżko czarownika kilkukrotnie przewyższało jego własne pod względem wygody, on nadal nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniej pozycji. Wiercił się i przewracał na drugi bok, ale to i tak nic nie dawało.

Cały dzień chodził senny, ale gdy już leżał w łóżku, sen i tak nie chciał przyjść. Jedynym, co mógł więc robić było patrzenie się za okno na rozświetlone iluminacjami miasto lub gapić się na sufit, który był zaczarowany, by wyglądać jak niebo nocą.

Elektroniczny zegarek na komodzie wskazywał drugą. Kiedyś zdarzyło się, że wychodzili o tej porze na misję i natknęli się na zaspanego Maxa, który chciał przenieść się do pokoju Aleca. Starszy brat przytulił wtedy chłopca i pozwolił mu położyć się u siebie. Kilka godzin później, kiedy wrócili, zastał go śpiącego w poprzek łóżka. Pluszowy tygrysek leżał obok na podłodze.

Z rozmyślań o bracie wyrwała go smuga światła, która wniknęła do środka, gdy Magnus uchylił lekko drzwi. Alec zmrużył oczy i podniósł się minimalnie, zastanawiając, czego czarownik może chcieć o tej porze.

Poczuł, jak coś małego wskakuje na łóżko. Prezes Miau z mruczeniem ułożył się na brzuchu Nocnego Łowcy.

Magnus tymczasem uśmiechnął się smutno i poruszył lekko palcami, z których uciekło kilka niebieskich iskier. Alec poczuł się nagle dziwnie senny i zanim się zorientował, pogrążył się w krainie snu.

* * *

Pod wpływem zaklęcia Alec spał bardzo długo i wyszedł do Instytutu dopiero przed południem. Choć była to zaledwie pierwsza noc, którą przespał prawie w całości, już teraz widać było różnicę w jego wyglądzie i zachowaniu.

Ciemne wory pod oczami zmalały nieco, a jego ruchy były żywsze. I choć nadal włosy krzyczały o pomoc grzebienia, a strój wyglądał jak żywcem wyjęty z czarno-białego filmu, Lightwood jeszcze bardziej urzekł czarownika swoją osobą.

Przy śniadaniu żaden z nich nie wspominał o nocnym spotkaniu, a Alec chyba z piętnaście razy dziękował, że Magnus zgodził się przyjąć go do siebie na kilka dni. Rumienił się przy tym w znacznie żywszych barwach, jakby ta jedna noc umyła okno, przez które czarownik wcześniej patrzył na młodego Nefilim. A skoro jedna noc była w stanie zrobić tyle dobrego, Bane był bardzo ciekaw, co ujrzy, kiedy już całkowicie pozbędzie się szyby.

Według ich umowy, Alexander miał wrócić dopiero wieczorem, dlatego większość dnia Magnus spędził na dowiadywaniu się czegoś więcej na temat bezsenności. I choć dzień wcześniej wspominał Maryse, że nie jest psychologiem, tym razem nie był skłonny do używania magii. Mógł dać Alecowi pożyczony, magiczny sen, ale to i tak nie rozwiązywało problemu, który musiał tkwić gdzieś w głowie Nocnego Łowcy.

Kiedy ponownie dał się słyszeć dzwonek do drzwi, Magnus kończył czytać artykuł o czymś nazywanym przez psychologów higieną snu.

\- I jak reakcja w domu? – spytał z uśmiechem, wpuszczając Nefilim do środka.

-Byli… zaskoczeni. Dziękuję. – I znowu ten słodki rumieniec. „Musisz z tym skończyć, Lightwood, bo w końcu się na ciebie rzucę" – ostrzegł go w myślach Magnus.

Tymczasem chłopak, kompletnie nieświadomy wewnętrznej walki czarownika, usiadł na sofie. Prezes niemal natychmiast wskoczył mu na kolana.

\- Jeszcze dla nikogo ten kot nie był tak miły, jak dla ciebie – stwierdził czarownik, zakładając ręce na piersi. Alec na te słowa uśmiechnął się lekko, co sprawiło, że serce Magnusa przyspieszyło kolejny raz tego dnia.

Podczas kolacji, na którą tym razem Magnus ukradł z najbliższej wietnamskiej restauracji sajgonki, Alec znów był dość cichy, jednak zdawał się czuć nieco bardziej komfortowo niż poprzedniego wieczoru. Czarownik odważył się nawet na kilka komplementów, które tylko pogłębiły uroczy rumieniec na twarzy Nocnego Łowcy.

\- Dzisiaj zaczniemy twoją terapię. Nie mogę w końcu co noc przychodzić do ciebie i usypiać cię zaklęciem – powiedział Bane, kiedy już skończyli posiłek. Alec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Terapię? To ty nie miałeś… no wiesz, przygotować dla mnie eliksiru nasennego? – spytał niepewnie chłopak.

\- To nie rozwiąże twojego problemu, mój aniele. – Pod wpływem jakiegoś dziwnego impulsu, Magnus położył dłoń na wyciągniętej dłoni Aleca. Ten, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie cofnął się, tylko spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. – Spokojnie, zaczniemy od metod relaksacyjnych. W łazience czeka na ciebie już gorąca, aromatyczna kąpiel. Nie musisz się spieszyć. – Mrugnął do chłopaka i wstał, kierując się do salonu. Jednym machnięciem dłoni pozbył się brudnych naczyń, zostawiając Aleca przy pustym stole.

Nocny Łowca początkowo niepewnie zerknął do łazienki, po chwili jednak oswoił się z tym pomysłem i zniknął za drzwiami. Co prawda Magnus miał wielką ochotę, by do niego dołączyć, lecz uznał, że raczej nie byłoby to najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Chociaż myśl, że za ścianą znajduje się przystojny Nocny Łowca przykryty tylko i wyłącznie warstwą piany, była bardzo rozpraszająca.

Kiedy po ponad godzinie Alec wyszedł z łazienki, Magnus półleżał na kanapie, oglądając powtórki _Project Runway_. Nawet z odległości kilku metrów, uderzyło go ciepło, które uciekło z łazienki razem z parą wodną. Wśród półprzezroczystych oparów stał Nocny Łowca, mając na sobie tylko ręcznik przepasany wokół bioder. Jego włosy wciąż były trochę mokre i częściowo przylegały do skóry głowy, policzki pozostawały zarumienione od gorąca. W powietrzu unosił się zapach olejków aromatycznych, które Magnus dodał wcześniej do przygotowanej kąpieli.

Alec, krótko mówiąc, wyglądał olśniewająco.

\- I jak było? Zrelaksowałeś się trochę? – spytał czarownik, wyłączając telewizor pstryknięciem palców.

\- Na pewno… Dziękuję – odpowiedział Nocny Łowca, kierując się w stronę swojej sypialni.

\- A ty dokąd? – Zatrzymał go Magnus i kiwnięciem palca nakazał mu się do siebie zbliżyć. – To jeszcze nie koniec na dzisiaj.

Choć tym razem wyjątkowo Bane nie miał nic sprośnego na myśli, Alec i tak zawahał się zanim podszedł bliżej. Unikał też, jak tylko się dało, wzroku czarownika. Ten pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i wyczarował na środku salonu stół do masażu.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że mam na myśli coś nieprzyzwoitego, co? – spytał z błyskiem w oku. I choć Nocny Łowca nieco się rozluźnił na te słowa, coś w jego oczach pokazywało lekkie… rozczarowanie?

Niedługo później młodzieniec leżał już na brzuchu, a Magnus przygotowywał się do przeprowadzenia masażu. Kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej nauczył się kilku technik od tajskiego masażysty, który – trzeba było to przyznać – był całkiem całkiem jak na swoje półtora metra wzrostu. Ale to były dawne dzieje i wszystko i tak zakończyło się na fantazjach.

Już przy pierwszym dotyku skóry Aleca, poczuł jak przez ciało chłopaka przechodzi dreszcz. Nie dało się ukryć, że bardzo to Magnusowi odpowiadało. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że jego zadaniem było pomóc z bezsennością, a nie uwieść Nocnego Łowcę.

Masaż trwał już prawie dwadzieścia minut i czarownik zaczął odczuwać, jak mięśnie młodego Nefilim wreszcie się rozluźniają. Dawno nie spotkał kogoś, kto był aż tak spięty. Co prawda dawno też nie przeprowadzał masażu na Nocnym Łowcy. Czując, że chyba wreszcie ma szansę, odważył się zapytać:

\- Od kiedy tak właściwie męczy cię bezsenność?

Alec, który przez kojący masaż i przyjemny dotyk dłoni Magnusa znalazł się w swego rodzaju transie, nagle się rozbudził.

\- Mniej więcej sześć tygodni – odpowiedział po chwili wahania.

\- Czy nie zdarzyło się wtedy coś, co mogło do tego doprowadzić?

To było o jedno pytanie za dużo. Dotychczas rozluźnione mięśnie chłopaka spięły się chyba jeszcze bardziej niż przed masażem. On sam podniósł się ze stołu, ściskając mocniej ręcznik obwiązany wokół jego bioder.

\- Nie. Tak. To znaczy… N-nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Magnus przeklął w myślach. Zbytnio się pospieszył. Czekało go teraz długotrwałe odbudowywanie zaufania, które zdobył dotychczas u Lightwooda.

\- Jeżeli chcesz, żebym ci pomógł… - zaczął ostrożnie, ale Alec mu przerwał:

\- To nie jest tak istotne. Masz mi pomóc z bezsennością, nie wypytywać o przeszłość!

Po tych słowach opuścił szybko salon, zamykając się w swojej sypialni i zostawiając czarownika samego. Magnus westchnął.

\- Kretyn z ciebie, Bane – stwierdził. Prezes Miau spoglądał na niego z ziemi swoimi wielkimi oczami.

* * *

Alec spędził następną godzinę w swojej tymczasowej sypialni, chodząc od ściany do ściany i próbując uspokoić myśli. Z jednej strony nie chciał powiedzieć Magnusowi prawdy, czując, że wspomnienia są wciąż zbyt świeże i bolesne, by dzielić je z kimś zupełnie obcym. Z drugiej jednak… Bane nie chciał przecież nic złego. Chciał mu pomóc. Co prawda za wygórowaną sumę, ale wciąż.

Nocny Łowca cały czas miał przed oczami smutek i zawód na twarzy gospodarza, kiedy zerwał się nagle ze stołu i uciekł. Nie chciał go obrazić. Magnus był dla niego taki miły. Przygotował tę nieziemską kąpiel, i ten masaż… W ciągu całego swojego życia Alec nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś podobnego.

Leżąc i czując silne ręce czarownika łagodnie rozmasowujące jego wiecznie spięte mięśnie, Lightwood czuł się szczęśliwy. Miło jest mieć obok siebie kogoś, kto się troszczy. „I widzisz, jak się mu odpłaciłeś? Krzyknąłeś na niego i odszedłeś bez podziękowania" – skarcił się w duchu Alec.

Położył się, licząc, że może uda mu się zasnąć. Gdzie tam. Dawno nie czuł się tak rozbudzony. A to wszystko przez kłębiące się w jego głowie myśli. I, co ciekawe, tym razem nie chodziło o Maxa. Nie, jedynym, co Alec widział po zamknięciu oczu było rozczarowanie na twarzy Magnusa.

„Muszę go przeprosić…" – stwierdził w końcu i podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je niepewnie.

Magnus siedział na sofie, tyłem do niego, i popijał coś, prawdopodobnie drinka, z wysokiej szklanki ozdobionej plasterkiem cytryny i parasolką. Patrzył bezmyślnie w ekran telewizora, gdzie leciał jakiś pokaz mody.

Alec odchrząknął, nie wiedząc, jak zacząć. Czarownik odwrócił się powoli i obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem. Zaraz potem jednak zwrócił się znów w przeciwną stronę i pociągnął łyk ze szklanki.

\- Ymm… Magnusie… - Nocny Łowca nieśmiało podszedł bliżej, gubiąc się w słowach. – Ja… Nie chciałem… To znaczy, ja chciałem… Ech! - Zdenerwowany chwycił się za głowę i w końcu powiedział jednym tchem: - Chciałem cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie. Nie powinienem był tak reagować, kiedy chciałeś mi pomóc.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, którą przerwało tylko obudzenie się Prezesa Miau i odgłos ostrzenia pazurków na obiciu fotela. Wreszcie Bane wstał i odwrócił się, zakładając ręce na piersi. Uśmiechnął się lekko, co dodało Alecowi nieco pewności, by kontynuować:

\- Tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś, ta kąpiel, ten masaż… Powinienem ci dziękować, a nie krzyczeć. Nie spytałeś przecież o nic takiego… – Opuścił głowę. – Przepraszam.

Przez kilka sekund, które dla Lightwooda ciągnęły się jak godziny, nie działo się nic. W końcu poczuł czyjąś rękę na swoim ramieniu i nieśmiało podniósł wzrok, tylko po to, by spojrzeć w twarz Magnusa.

\- W porządku. Rozumiem, że to dla ciebie musiało być ciężkie przeżycie – powiedział czarownik i poprowadził Aleca na kanapę. Ten usiadł nieśmiało obok niego, czekając aż ten powie coś jeszcze.

Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że uwielbiał słuchać głosu Magnusa. Bane posiadał lekki akcent, choć Alecowi ciężko byłoby odgadnąć, skąd tak naprawdę pochodził. Na pewno różnił się od typowo brooklyńskiego, ale to akurat nie dziwiło młodego Nefilim. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na twarz czarownika, by wiedzieć, że nie był rodowitym nowojorczykiem. W szczególności, gdyby wspomnieć fakt, iż mógł nawet być od tego miasta starszy.

\- Alexandrze – Alec zazwyczaj nie lubił, kiedy ktoś mówił do niego pełnym imieniem. Jednak w ustach Magnusa właściwie mu to nie przeszkadzało. – zdaję sobie sprawę, że coś trudnego dla ciebie wydarzyło się sześć tygodni temu. Ale jeśli chcesz, żebym ci pomógł, będziesz mi musiał powiedzieć.

Chwycił dłoń Nocnego Łowcy, ściskając ją lekko. Lightwood poczuł przyjemne ciepło bijące z ciała czarownika, a jednocześnie miał wrażenie, jakby przebiegał między nimi prąd. To uczucie było obce, ale intrygujące i wcale nie chciał, by się skończyło.

\- Ja… wiem – powiedział cicho, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć rozmówcy w oczy.

Magnus położył palec drugiej ręki pod brodą Aleca i delikatnie uniósł jego głowę, by zmusić go do kontaktu wzrokowego. Ten uparcie spoglądał w dół, na ich złączone dłonie: jego, ze stwardnieniami na palcach od trzymania broni i Magnusa, z wypielęgnowaną skórą, paznokciami pokrytymi brokatowym lakierem i złoto-srebrnymi pierścieniami o przeróżnych kształtach.

\- Alexandrze – powiedział czarownik cicho. Kiedy nie wywołało to reakcji, powtórzył, nieco głośniej: - Alexandrze, spójrz na mnie.

Finalnie, Nocny Łowca odważył się skierować wzrok prosto na kocie oczy Magnusa. Nie było w nich gniewu, tylko troska. Poczuł, jak jego policzki stają się czerwone pod wpływem tego spojrzenia.

\- Możesz mi ufać – powiedział spokojnie Magnus, delikatnie głaszcząc palcem wierzch dłoni Aleca. – Pamiętaj.

Lightwood otworzył lekko usta, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć.

\- D-dziękuję… - Jego głos nieco zadrżał. – I ja… Ja powiem wszystko. Tylko jeszcze nie dzisiaj, proszę…

\- Rozumiem. – Magnus, jakby z roztargnieniem odgarnął włosy z twarzy Aleca. Ten poczuł się nagle bardzo niepewnie. Czarownik nie chciał chyba… Nie chciał go POCAŁOWAĆ? Na samą myśl serce Lightwooda zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej niż zwykle. Bane opuścił jednak rękę i uśmiechnął się tylko. – Nie spiesz się. Poczekam, aż będziesz gotowy.

Przez krótką, dziwaczną chwilę, Alec miał wrażenie, że czarownik mówi o całowaniu. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie temat rozmowy. Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Przeleciał wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, przypadkiem zatrzymując go na zegarze, który wskazywał kilka minut po północy.

Wziął dłoń, która przez cały czas znajdowała się w uścisku Magnusa i wstał. Chciał już skierować się do swojego pokoju, kiedy znalazł w sobie szaleńczą odwagę i nachylił się, całując czarownika w policzek.

\- Dobranoc, Magnusie – szepnął i odsunął się, kierując do swojej sypialni.

W drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze, by napotkać na sobie rozbawiony wzrok Bane'a.

\- Dobrej nocy, Alexandrze.

* * *

Pomimo przeprosin i uspokojenia swojego sumienia, Alec i tak nie mógł zasnąć. Serce od momentu znalezienia się tak blisko Magnusa, biło mu dwa razy szybciej niż zwykle. Przeróżne myśli kołatały w jego głowie, nie pozwalając na zapadnięcie w sen.

Najbardziej przerażał go fakt, że niektóre te myśli dotyczyły jego samego oraz czarownika w bardzo jednoznacznych sytuacjach.

Przez pierwsze pół godziny leżał z otwartymi oczami, nie do końca świadomie marząc o Magnusie. Kiedy jednak zdał sobie z tego sprawę, poczuł nagle straszne poczucie winy. Nie powinien myśleć o czymś takim. Nie po tym, co zrobił własnemu bratu. Ktoś taki jak on nie zasługiwał na szczęście.

Ogromny żal i tęsknota w końcu przyniosły mu tak długo wyczekiwany sen.

* * *

**I to na tyle, jeśli chodzi o część pierwszą.**

**Dajcie mi znać, czy interesuje Was również druga :)**


	2. Część 2

**Oto i druga część.**

**Przyznam szczerze, że nie spodziewałam się żadnych komentarzy przez najbliższy tydzień. Pomyślałam sobie, a opublikuję część pierwszą, obejrzę sobie spokojnie "Więźnia Labiryntu"... Może za parę dni pojawi się jakaś odpowiedź. Tylko i wyłącznie z przyzwyczajenia zerknęłam na maila i szczerze się zdziwiłam, widząc już na starcie, że opowiadanie się spodobało. Kokosz, Joano (mam nadzieję, że tak to się odmienia) - ogromnie Wam dziękuję! Nawet nie wiecie, jak ucieszyły mnie Wasze komentarze!**

**I Kokosz, mam nadzieję, że ani Twój bardzo potrzebny do czytania laptop ani jeszcze bardziej potrzebna do czytania Twoja osoba nie wyleciały za okno. W ogóle, dlaczego okno? Biedne okna tak niedoceniane przez społeczeństwo... :(**

**Jest północ, nie przejmujcie się moją paplaniną xD**

**Zapraszam na drugą - i ostatnią - część :D**

* * *

Instytut w jego śnie wyglądał inaczej niż pamiętał. Pozornie wszystko było takie samo: te same szare ściany z kamienia, te same obrazy przedstawiające Anioła wstającego z jeziora z mieczem i kielichem w dłoniach, te same lampy mające imitować świece na ścianach. A jednak brakowało tej ponurej atmosfery, która zagnieździła się w siedzibie Nocnych Łowców w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

Przeszedł długim korytarzem, rozglądając się uważnie. Wszystkie drzwi były pozamykane, oprócz jednych, których pokrytą plakatami z mangi powierzchnię Alec znał aż za dobrze. Pokój Maxa.

Z lekkim wahaniem podszedł bliżej i zajrzał do środka. Na łóżku, przykryty ciepłym kocem leżał najmłodszy z Lightwoodów i czytał komiks, zupełnie zatracony w świecie fikcyjnych superbohaterów. Młodzieniec, nie mogąc uwierzyć swoim oczom, nieśmiało wszedł do środka. Młodszy brat podniósł na niego spojrzenie i Alec poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Max wydawał się taki szczęśliwy, że go widzi, a przecież to z jego winy zginął. Poczucie winy uderzyło go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Jego ręce zaczęły się trząść, a on sam upadł na kolana, czując zbierające się w oczach łzy.

\- Alec? – spytał chłopiec i wstał z łóżka, podchodząc do starszego brata. – Alec, dlaczego jesteś smutny?

\- Dlaczego? – spytał wysoki brunet z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież… Przecież cię zabiłem. Przeze mnie ty już nie żyjesz…

\- Alec, to nie była twoja wina – powiedział Max, zadziwiająco dorosłym tonem i położył dłoń na ramieniu młodzieńca. – To był wypadek. Nie obwiniaj się.

\- T-to ja powinienem wtedy zginąć, nie ty! – Lightwood chwycił młodszego brata i mocno go do siebie przytulił.

Ku swojemu zdumieniu, poczuł jak ciało Maxa drży. Chłopiec też zaczął płakać.

\- To teraz przeze mnie będziesz zawsze nieszczęśliwy? – spytał cicho. – Przepraszam…

\- Nie – przerwał mu szybko Alec. – Nie, ty nie masz mnie za co przepraszać.

\- I ty mnie też – Max odsunął się, na jego twarzy nie było nawet śladu po łzach. – Alec, miło mi, że za mną tęsknisz. Mnie też was brakuje. Ale nie chcę widzieć, jak tak cierpisz. – Chwycił starszego brata za ręce i uśmiechnął się. – Tu, po drugiej stronie, nie jest tak źle, naprawdę. A ty… Czujesz się szczęśliwy z Magnusem, prawda?

Imię czarownika w ustach dziecka zupełnie zaskoczyło Nocnego Łowcę. Nie do końca świadomie, skinął głową.

\- Ciesz się życiem, Alec. Nie chcę widzieć, jak jesteś smutny.

Młodzieniec nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czuł, że łzy w jego oczach zmieniły swoje znaczenie. Raz jeszcze przytulił swojego braciszka, po raz pierwszy od dawna, czując całkowity spokój duszy.

* * *

Rano obudził się niewyspany, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy. Czuł, jakby ktoś zdjął z jego barków ogromny ciężar. Wiedział też, że jest gotów, by podzielić się swoją historią z Magnusem.

Magnus… Na samą myśl o czarowniku policzki Aleca przybrały różową barwę. Kiedy widział go ostatni raz, pocałował go w policzek na dobranoc. Miało to być właściwie tylko okazanie wdzięczności, ale dla Nocnego Łowcy było to równocześnie pierwsze prawdziwe zbliżenie do jakiegokolwiek mężczyzny.

Wziął swoje rzeczy, mając zamiar udać się do łazienki. Jednak, kiedy dotarł do drzwi, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć czarownikowi w oczy. Załamany własną postawą, oparł się plecami o drzwi i spojrzał w górę, jakby liczył, że jakieś wyższe istoty pomogą mu w problemie.

Niestety, ten moment wybrał sobie Magnus, by obudzić Aleca. Zapukał cicho i – zanim Nocny Łowca zdążył cokolwiek zrobić – otworzył drzwi. Młody Lightwood, kompletnie zaskoczony, upadł na plecy, lądując prosto na właścicielu mieszkania.

\- Cóż – zaśmiał się Magnus, jednocześnie zaskoczony i rozbawiony zaistniałą sytuacją. – Twoi ludzie naprawdę wyolbrzymiają swój elitarny refleks Nefilim.

Alec zerwał się na nogi, non stop powtarzając „przepraszam!" i podał rękę czarownikowi, pomagając mu wstać. Ten, z nieschodzącym uśmiechem wręczył chłopakowi ubrania i ręcznik, które ten upuścił w momencie zderzenia.

\- Aż tak się za mną stęskniłeś? – spytał, mrugając do Nocnego Łowcy. Ten bąknął coś pod nosem, uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem i uciekł do łazienki.

Patrząc na siebie w lustrze, Alec nie mógł nie dostrzec różnicy. Jego policzki były mocno zarumienione, a skóra przestała być tak niezdrowo blada. Zniknęły też częściowo wory pod oczami. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że zmiany mogą zachodzić tak szybko. To musiało mieć jakiś związek z magią Magnusa. Albo z olejkami, które ten wlał do wanny przygotowując kąpiel poprzedniego wieczora.

Przy śniadaniu unikał wzroku czarownika na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Bane siedział dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Skupił się więc na Prezesie Miau, który wskoczył mu na kolana i co jakiś czas głośnym miauczeniem upominał się o kawałki szynki.

\- Rozpuszczasz go – stwierdził Magnus, spoglądając z rozbawieniem na puchatą kulkę na kolanach swojego gościa. – Przytyje od tych wszystkich smakołyków.

\- Ktoś musi okazywać mu trochę uczucia po tych karmach z zielonym groszkiem, które mu dajesz – odparł Alec, odruchowo powtarzając wymówkę Izzy, kiedy rodzice besztali ją o rzucanie Churchowi kawałków mięsa z obiadu.

Przez chwilę Magnus zamilkł, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał. Po kilku sekundach zaczął się głośno śmiać, przez co część wciąż niewystylizowanych włosów spadła mu na twarz. Odgarnął je do tyłu w sposób, który sprawił, że Alecowi zrobiło się dziwnie gorąco.

\- Jesteś niezwykły – powiedział wreszcie Bane, po dobrej chwili uspokajania oddechu. – Bardzo się różnisz od innych Nocnych Łowców.

\- To dobrze? – spytał Alec z wahaniem.

Odpowiedział mu tylko zdecydowanie zbyt seksowny uśmiech czarownika.

* * *

Kiedy mama zobaczyła zmianę, jaka zaszła w jego zachowaniu i wyglądzie po dwóch dniach kuracji, od razu nakazała mu iść na trening, by odzyskał stracony czas. Ćwiczył z Jace'm i Izzy praktycznie cały dzień, z którą przerwą na obiad, który – całe szczęście – przygotowała Maryse. Czuł, że gdyby jego siostra spróbowała coś stworzyć, zamknąłby się w mieszkaniu Magnusa i nie wychodził na krok dopóki nie przyjechaliby specjaliści od radioaktywnych substancji, by się tego pozbyć.

Z tego też powodu, kiedy stanął wieczorem pod drzwiami mieszkania na Brooklynie, był szczerze zmęczony i wręcz marzył o momencie, kiedy położy się w niezwykle wygodnym łóżku czarownika (albo też na stole do masażu, którym by nie pogardził).

Kiedy jednak wspiął się po schodach, zastał Magnusa stojącego w wejściu w długim płaszczu, stylizowanym na wojskowy oraz z wzorzystym szalem owiniętym wokół szyi. Opierał się o ścianę i spoglądał na Aleca swoimi kocimi oczami.

\- Wy-wychodzisz gdzieś? – spytał nieco zaskoczony Lightwood.

\- Owszem – odpowiedział spokojnie czarownik i zszedł kilka stopni niżej, oferując Alecowi ramię. – Zabieram cię na spacer.

\- Ale ja…

\- Żadnych ale – przerwał Magnus. – To element twojej kuracji, więc bez dyskusji. – Żartobliwie pogroził Nocnemu Łowcy palcem. – Idziemy?

Wciąż zdumiony wszystkim Alec nie myślał już nawet o odpowiedzi i tylko skinął głową, nieśmiało przyjmując ramię czarownika.

* * *

W trakcie spaceru Lightwood nie odzywał się wiele. W większości to Magnus opowiadał o swoich ulubionych miejscach w Brooklynie albo śmiał się z głupich incydentów, które wydarzyły się na jego przyjęciach. Alec był świetnym słuchaczem (albo dobrym aktorem) i wydawał się naprawdę zainteresowany. Zatrzymali się na kolację w niewielkiej, przyziemnej knajpce, gdzie wsłuchiwali się w jakiegoś rudowłosego chłopaka deklamującego koszmarne wiersze. Wyszli stamtąd z wielką ulgą, ale w dobrych humorach, kontynuując przechadzkę.

W pewnym momencie, kiedy mieli skręcić w jedną z rzadziej uczęszczanych ulic, Nocny Łowca zatrzymał się nagle. W świetle lamp ulicznych i reflektorów samochodów widać było strach w jego oczach.

\- Alec… Coś nie tak? – spytał Magnus, odwracając się do niego.

\- Ja… Nie chcę tam iść – odpowiedział cicho chłopak, z nieco drżącymi dłońmi. – To tam… - urwał, nie będąc w stanie kontynuować.

\- Co się tam stało? – Czarownik położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzał prosto w ciemnoniebieskie oczy młodzieńca. – Czy to ma związek z twoją bezsennością?

Lightwood tylko skinął głową. Moment później chwycił Magnusa za rękę i pociągnął go na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie znajdował się maleńki park. Właściwie było to tylko kilka drzew otaczających niewielki trawnik, ale stały tam ławki i zmieściła się nawet huśtawka dla dzieci.

Kiedy usiedli na ławce, Alec wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Sześć tygodni temu Izzy, Jace i ja mieliśmy iść na misję. Jakieś pomniejsze demony grasowały w tej okolicy, nic szczególnego. Nasz młodszy brat, Max, bardzo chciał iść razem z nami. Wydawało się, że nie będzie mu grozić niebezpieczeństwo, a Hodge, nasz nauczyciel, uznał nawet, że może dzięki temu zdobędzie jakieś doświadczenie. Powierzył go mojej opiece i… - Głos chłopaka się załamał. – Nie podołałem. – Opuścił wzrok, wbijając go w swoje kolana. – Demony zaczaiły się w zaułku. Jace i Izzy zabili prawie wszystkie, dwa z nich postrzeliłem z łuku. W pewnym momencie jeden wyskoczył z kontenera na śmieci, rzucając się na Izzy. Skupiłem się na nim, celując w niego. W momencie, kiedy moja strzała go trafiła, w jego pierś wbił się sztylet Jace'a, a ja usłyszałem krzyk za swoimi plecami. Max… - Alec zacisnął pięść, nieudolnie powstrzymując płynące łzy. – Ostatni z demonów musiał jakimś cudem dostać się za nas… Byłem tak skupiony na celowaniu, że nie widziałem, jak rzucił się na mojego brata. Ja… Ja miałem go chronić, pilnować, żeby nic mu się nie stało… I zawiodłem.

Kiedy Nocny Łowca skończył swoją opowieść, Magnus nie miał pojęcia, co na to odrzec. Rozumiał poczucie winy, jakie musiał odczuwać Alec po incydencie. Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i chwycił nią drżące dłonie chłopaka.

\- Alec…

\- Nie mów, że ci przykro – przerwał mu chłopak. – Wszyscy to mówią. Ale to nic nie zmienia. Nie zmienia tego, co zrobiłem…

\- Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć – odparł Magnus. – Warto zwrócić jednak uwagę na to, że to nie jest twoja wina. Wiem, jak się czujesz. Zawsze, kiedy umiera ktoś nam bliski, wyrzucamy sobie, że to nasza wina. Że powinniśmy byli temu zapobiec. Ale czasami po prostu tak się nie da i jedyne, co nam pozostaje, to żyć dalej. Twój brat, Max… Jaki on był?

Po wyrazie twarzy młodzieńca widać było, że nie spodziewał się takiego pytania.

\- Był… Był wspaniałym dzieckiem. Trochę nieśmiałym, niezbyt silnym, ale wspaniałym. Zawsze miał lepsze kontakty z Izzy i Jace'm, ale czasem… Właściwie to dość często, kiedy nie mógł spać, przychodził do mnie. Nie do nich, nie do rodziców, tylko do mnie. To było… miłe. Był zawsze taki pozytywny. Często zatracał się w swoich komiksach i chodził z głową w chmurach… Nie poświęcaliśmy mu tyle czasu, na ile zasługiwał.

\- Brakuje ci go, prawda? – spytał Magnus. Kiedy Alec skinął głową ze smutnym uśmiechem, kontynuował. – To zupełnie normalne. Tęsknota za ukochanymi osobami jest najlepszym dowodem na to, że jesteśmy ludźmi. A Twój brat… Z tego, co słyszę, na pewno bardzo cię kochał. I nie chciałby, żebyś był smutny.

\- Pocałuj mnie – powiedział nagle Alec, zupełnie wytrącając Magnusa z równowagi.

\- Co? – spytał czarownik, zanim w ogóle o tym pomyślał. Za dużo razy w ciągu ostatnich dni fantazjował o Lightwoodzie, więc nie był pewien, czy się przypadkiem nie przesłyszał.

\- J-ja… - Policzki chłopaka zarumieniły się. – Wiem, że nie powinienem o to prosić, ale… - Potrząsnął głową. – Nie, zresztą nieważne. – Odwrócił wzrok, wyraźnie zmieszany.

W tym jednak momencie Magnus delikatnie ujął dłonią jego twarz i zbliżył się, by ich usta mogły się ze sobą złączyć. Alec, z początku niepewnie, przysunął się nieco bliżej i nieśmiało objął czarownika w talii. Bane poczuł na swoim policzku łzy chłopaka i przyciągnął go do siebie, czując jak ten coraz bardziej opiera na nim swój ciężar. Pocałunek z delikatnego stawał się namiętny i czarownikowi przeleciało przez myśl, że ktoś z ulicy mógłby ich teraz obserwować. Delikatnie odepchnął od siebie młodzieńca, na tyle jednak, by ten nie poczuł się niekomfortowo.

Alec był zarumieniony jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, a jego usta nabrały ciemniejszego zabarwienia od pocałunku. Czyżby był on namiętniejszy niż się Magnusowi wydawało?

Tym, co jednak urzekło czarownika najbardziej, było spojrzenie chłopaka. Pozornie niewinne i nieśmiałe, jednak z pewną iskierką wesołości, której zdecydowanie wcześniej tam nie było. Bane czuł, że mógłby utonąć w tych ciemnoniebieskich oczach.

\- J-ja… dziękuję – szepnął Alec z lekkim uśmiechem. Magnus obdarzył go jednym ze swoich zniewalających spojrzeń.

\- Nie dziękuj, aniele. Czekałem na to odkąd przekroczyłeś drzwi biblioteki.

* * *

Do mieszkania na Brooklynie wrócili trzymając się za ręce. Alec szedł wyprostowany, tak jakby ich rozmowa zdjęła mu z pleców ogromny ciężar. Uśmiechał się też znacznie częściej, rumieniąc, kiedy tylko Magnus przyłapywał go na przyglądaniu się mu.

To było tak szalenie urocze, że kiedy wreszcie przekroczyli próg apartamentu, czarownik nie patyczkował się i pchnął Lightwooda na ścianę, zasypując go pocałunkami. Ten nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Owinął ręce wokół szyi mężczyzny, wyciągając się w jego stronę niczym kwiat do słońca. Odrywali się od siebie tylko po to, by szybko złapać oddech, jakby zbyt długie rozdzielenie mogło wyrządzić im krzywdę.

W końcu jakimś cudem dotarli do środka salonu i wpadli na sofę, a Magnus wylądował na brzuchu Aleca. Nachylał się nad nim przez chwilę, w ciszy spoglądając w głębokie niebieskie oczy młodzieńca. Atmosfera uspokoiła się. Nocny Łowca splótł ręce na karku czarownika, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. W końcu ten zbliżył się i delikatnie musnął ustami wargi chłopaka.

\- Powiedział ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś piękny? – spytał cicho Magnus, patrząc na ciemne włosy Aleca rozsypane na jego puchatej, złotej poduszce. Ten zarumienił się tylko, uśmiechając lekko. Czyli komplementy wcale mu tak nie przeszkadzały.

Bane chciał ponownie go pocałować, kiedy poczuł, jak coś ląduje mu na plecach. Nieprzygotowany na dodatkowy ciężar, upadł na Nocnego Łowcę, przygniatając go własnym ciałem. Na plecach czarownika z dumą siedział zadowolony Prezes Miau.

\- Ten kot zdecydowanie przez ciebie przytył – stwierdził Magnus, krzywiąc się, kiedy jego kudłaty przyjaciel postanowił naostrzyć sobie pazurki na jego własnej skórze. – Złaź! – prychnął, podnosząc się i zrzucając niezadowolone stworzenie na ziemię. Alec zaśmiał się cicho i również usiadł na kanapie, ziewając.

Tę ostatnią czynność czarownik uznał za dobry znak.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że dzisiaj nie będziesz potrzebował żadnego zaklęcia – stwierdził z uśmiechem i wstał. Nocny Łowca podążył za jego przykładem.

\- Chyba nie – odparł po prostu, udając się do swojej sypialni.

* * *

Trochę później, kiedy Alec wyszedł z łazienki, już przebrany w piżamę, zastał Magnusa siedzącego na fotelu i piłującego paznokcie. To dziwne, ale w przypadku czarownika wcale nie przeszkadzały mu szalone ilości brokatu czy makijażu. Były częścią Bane'a, tak samo jak niebieskie iskierki co jakiś czas uciekające z jego palców.

Gospodarz miał na sobie tylko jedwabne spodnie i taki sam lekki szlafrok, z wzorem w panterkę, który w połączeniu ze złotymi oczami, jeszcze bardziej upodabniał Magnusa do dzikiego kota. Naga klatka piersiowa czarownika była jednak bardzo rozpraszająca. Nieświadomie, Alec podszedł nieco bliżej.

Magnus, jakby wyczuwając obecność chłopaka, odłożył pilniczek i wstał, stając twarzą w twarz z Nocnym Łowcą.

\- To co? – spytał Bane, wyciągając palce i muskając lekko dłoń Lightwooda. – Dobranoc?

Alec poczuł to tak, jakby przez jego rękę przepłynął prąd. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i zachęcony przez spojrzenie czarownika, zbliżył się, by go delikatnie pocałować.

\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział cicho i odsunął się, kierując do swojej sypialni. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Magnus robi to samo, idąc do swojego pokoju.

Nagle myśl o spędzeniu nocy w wygodnym, aczkolwiek bardzo dużym jak na jedną osobę łóżku, zaczęła niezbyt się mu podobać. Mimo to, położył dłoń na klamce, licząc, że może chociaż Prezes Miau dotrzyma mu towarzystwa jak poprzednio.

Wtedy zatrzymał go głos Magnusa, który stał przy swoich drzwiach, przyglądając się mu. Musiał zobaczyć wahanie w jego postawie.

\- Alexandrze… - powiedział spokojnie. – Czy ty… Chciałbyś spać dzisiaj ze mną?

Chociaż to pytanie mogłoby zabrzmieć bardzo dwuznacznie, w jakiś sposób Alec wiedział, że czarownik nie miał na myśli nic niestosownego. Że chodzi po prostu o przytulenie się do siebie i dzielenie ze sobą ciepła, tak jak to robili on z Maxem. O czyjąś obecność i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Niemalże nieświadomie, skinął głową i podszedł do Bane'a. Ten objął go mocno, tak że chłopak pozbył się już wszelkich wątpliwości.

Chwilę później leżeli już pod wściekleczerwoną kołdrą w czarne koty, Alec przytulony do piersi Magnusa. Od bardzo dawna nie czuł takiego komfortu i ciepła. Nawet po czarze usypiającym nie był na tyle spokojny. Zupełnie jakby ramiona czarownika same z siebie miały większą moc. Do tego wolny rytm jego serca, tak różny od normalnego, a jednocześnie dziwnie znajomy.

Chłopakowi przeleciało przez myśl, że może już kiedyś spotkał Magnusa, w jakimś poprzednim życiu. Liczył też w duchu, że to nie będzie ich jedyna noc spędzona w taki sposób.

Z tymi myślami, czując jak czarownik delikatnie gładzi go po plecach, zasnął. Po raz pierwszy od dawna, bez żadnych problemów.

* * *

**I to koniec :)**

**Zdaję sobie sprawę, że fanfic może wydawać się niedokończony. Ale taki ma być. Bardzo zależało mi, żeby zakończyć właśnie w takim momencie. **

**A co się stało z Magnusem i Alekiem? Czy Alec pozbył się bezsenności? Czy spotykali się jeszcze później? Czy Maryse zdała sobie sprawę, że została naczelną shipperką Maleca (i jeszcze chciała za to płacić)? Te odpowiedzi pozostawiam już Waszej wyobraźni :D**

**Ogromnie dziękuję za wsparcie i wracam do planowania kolejnych opowiadań (i może wreszcie zabrania się za rozdziały do "7 Days"...)**

**Pozdrawiam! :***


End file.
